leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM116
* Closed * }} (Japanese: リーリエと秘密の機巧姫！ and the Secret Mechanical Princess!) is the 116th episode of the , and the 1,055th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 7, 2019. Plot calls his Pokémon for breakfast, and most of them, except and , come to eat. He looks through his bag and finds Rowlet inside it fast asleep, and Ash then notices Meltan walking towards a kitchen pan. Luckily Rowlet flies into action and brings it down to its bowl of morning nuts and bolts. and enter the living room looking for one of Professor Burnet's pans, saying that Meltan has already eaten through four. To their surprise, Ash reveals that he saved a pan from Meltan. Ash then asks where Burnet is exactly, and Kukui replies that Lusamine called her to Aether Paradise for something. Aboard Aether Paradise, Faba is going into a meltdown as and her brother search through his documents for their father's experiment notes. Faba affirms that Mohn's research was transferred to his lab after he was involved in an accident. He then reveals that Lusamine attempted to have the research made confidential, much to the shock of the siblings. Faba bursts into tears over Mohn's death, but Lillie and Gladion are quick to clarify that their father is still alive. As Faba looks for a tissue he locates an old photo of himself with Wicke, Lusamine, and Mohn. Meanwhile, in her office, Lusamine looks over some family photographs and remembers the moment her husband, Mohn, was sucked into an Ultra Wormhole and wonders where he could be now. Burnet and Wicke enter Lusamine's office to report that they have received no new information on Mohn's whereabouts. Burnet admits that the search has only just started, offering Lusamine some comfort. Lusamine admits that since Gladion returned from Poni Island with the revelation that Mohn is still alive, she has felt guilty for not telling her children about their own father. Lusamine enters Faba's department and calls for her children to come with her, leaving Wicke and Burnet to assist Faba in the search for the research papers. Lusamine flies her children over to the family's Melemele Island mansion, where Hobbes greets them upon their arrival. As they enter the house, Hobbes reveals a secret chamber with a connected basement hidden behind a bookshelf. Lusamine escorts everyone into the basement room and reveals that it is Mohn's research area. She then entrusts the room to Lillie and Gladion until Mohn's return. Lillie notices an open drawer, and inside, she finds a Z-Ring. Hobbes informs Gladion and Lillie that it belonged to their father, and he received from Hala upon his arrival to the Alola region to research Ultra Wormholes. He explains that Mohn was also a powerful Pokémon Trainer. This leads Lillie to ask where her father's Pokémon are, and Lusamine reveals that it ran away following its overwhelming feeling of loss because of Mohn's disappearance. Lillie finally understands her mother’s emotions and urges her not to blame herself so harshly. Lusamine is touched and admits that Lillie and Gladion kept her focused. She attempts to hug her daughter, only for Lillie to push her away claiming that she isn't a baby anymore. Gladion than hands Lillie the Z-Ring and suggests she talks with Hala about it. Lillie graciously accepts and Snowy appears to be excited by the prospect of using Z-Moves. She suddenly notices an ornate cabinet and her curiosity leads her to open its twin doors. Inside is a mysterious metallic object, which Hobbes reveals is the Artificial Pokémon . Lusamine recalls that Mohn located Magearna in an antique store, and he was going to gift it to Lillie, but it was too rusted to work. The following day, Lillie shows off her father's Z-Ring to her classmates at the Pokémon School. Professor Kukui informs the class that Lillie will be visiting Hala about the Z-Ring, and Lillie explains that she wishes to use it until her father's return. is keen to support Lillie, and soon the whole class and Professor Kukui pay a extracurricular visit to Hala's Iki Town home. Hala vividly recalls when he gave Mohn the Z-Ring, and admits that Mohn and his proved to be tough competitors against his . Kukui then prompts Lillie to reveal her request. With her classmates' support and a few deep breaths, Lillie informs Hala that she recently found her father's Z-Ring and she wishes to use it to help herself get stronger. Hala senses the genuine emotion in Lillie's request, and he asks her to perform in front on him. Everyone is shocked by the request, though Lillie accepts the challenge. On the grand trial battlefield, Lillie straps her father's Z-Ring to her wrist and places her Icium Z into it. She recites the Z-Move chant and performs the correct pose. Everything seems to be going well as the light blue Z-Power is passed onto Snowy, but at the last moment, it disperses. Ash urges Lillie to keep training, and reminds her that the Alola League is just around the corner. and are also impressed by her efforts, with Sophocles even showing interest in wanting to perform a Z-Move himself one day. Snowy walks over to Lillie, feeling disappointed, but Lillie reassures her that she will become stronger and master the Z-Move. Hala is impressed nonetheless and grants Lillie his permission to wield her father's Z-Ring. Lillie and her friends are overjoyed. Hala tells Lillie to contact him when she has finally mastered her Z-Move, and she agrees. Lillie returns home and begins speaking to Magearna. She informs Magearna of the day's events before asking it to be her friend. As Lillie confesses her desire to fulfill her father's wishes, Snowy notices some light flicker in Magearna's eyes and heart, although this goes unnoticed by Lillie. As Lillie looks closer, she notices a book tucked behind Magearna. She flicks through a few pages of her father's journal, noticing a drawing of Magearna holding her baby self, filling her eyes with tears as she moves on to find diagrams showing the inner workings of Magearna. Suddenly the lights turn on, and Lillie turns around to see Lusamine and Gladion standing at the doorway. Lillie reveals that she received Hala's permission to use the Z-Ring and she vows to train hard. Lusamine hones in on the book in Lillie's hands, and Lillie explains that it appears to Mohn's diary on Magearna. Lillie then asks if she can take care of Magearna in the hopes of getting it to move one day, and her mother agrees to it. Overnight, Lillie reads about the moment her father located Magearna in his journal and soon drifts off to sleep. Major events * The Aether Foundation begins to search for Mohn. * finds a Z-Ring that used to belong to her father and decides to use it until he's found. * Lillie discovers an inactive at her house, bought for her by her father, and sets out to restore it. * Lillie and Snowy try to perform for the first time, but fail. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Hala * * Lusamine * Wicke * Professor Burnet * Faba * Hobbes * Mohn (flashback) * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (colorless and inactive) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * (Hala's; flashback) * ( 's; picture) * ( ; picture) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Mohn's; flashback) * ( ) * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which one of these do I meet in today's episode? ** Host: ** Options: , , , ** Answer: Magearna * The four Mythical Pokémon featured as choices in the above Poké Problem segment all played prominent roles in the s. * Due to the Magearna being inactive during the episode, its cry is not heard during the Dare da? segment. * , , , , Lillie, and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 116 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Lilie to Himitsu no Karakuri Hime! es:EP1059 fr:SL116 it:SM116 ja:SM編第116話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第116集